


Hot Springs and Hotter Hearts

by remanth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Spring, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: Iquisitor Lavellen and Commander Cullen steal some time alone





	Hot Springs and Hotter Hearts

Inquisitor Raen Lavellan sat back with a pleased sigh. Curls of steam rose up around her from the surface of the spring she reclined in. Her long red hair, usually confined up in its intricate braids, was down around her shoulders and tickling the tops of her breasts. Sweat gleamed on her pale skin.

“We should have done this weeks ago,” she murmured, opening her eyes to look at her companion. “This is wonderful.”

“It is,” Cullen replied without opening his eyes. He was sitting across from her, their legs tangled companionably under the water. “I still can’t believe no one’s discovered this spring before now.”

“Well, we do go into remote places with the Inquisition,” Raen teased, stroking her toes along Cullen’s calf. “And, to be fair, this is a fairly remote portion of Emprise du Lion. I don’t think anyone comes here. Besides, to get to this lovely hot spring, one has to wade through piles of snow and scale a small mountain or two.”

Cullen laughed, as she’d meant him to, and they lapsed into companionable silence. Though Raen never stopped stroking his calf with her toes. Ever since they’d become a couple, they were almost always touching when in each other’s presence. She loved tactile contact and never passed up a moment to touch him. Even if it was merely a hand on his back in meetings or the like.

They luxuriated in the hot water. It felt wonderful, especially after the hike it had taken to get here. Some of the Inquisition’s engineers had made it a little easier after she had discovered with with Blackwall, Solas, and Sera. But no one wanted to make it too easy to get here. It was such a beautiful little spot. Surely the Inquisition could keep one secret from getting out?

“How did you find this place, love?” Cullen asked, opening his eyes to meet Raen’s. 

“Would you believe Sera almost fell in?” Raen replied, chuckling. “She did. A patch of snow was loose and she lost her balance. Blackwall grabbed her arm and kept her from pitching over. More snow fell and we saw this hot spring below us. So we decided to investigate.”

“That sounds like something Sera would do,” Cullen said wryly, shaking his head. “What brought you out here? There’s nothing around for a good distance.”

“A fade rift,” Raen replied, grimacing. “We could all see it glowing from camp and I knew we had to get up here somehow and close it. Who knew what was pouring out of it and taking up residence in the mountains? If a lot of demons came out, it could take months if not years digging them out of the mountains.”

“Well, I’m glad there’s no fade rift now,” Cullen said though he looked around surreptitiously. He’d been close enough to the one in Haven and he didn’t want to see any others anytime soon if he could avoid it. They made his skin crawl.

“Nope, you’re perfectly safe, Commander,” Raen said. She moved to Cullen’s side, resting her head on his shoulder. “So relax and enjoy some well-deserved rest.”

Cullen pressed a kiss to her temple and took her hand. They twined their fingers together and fell into the same companionable silence from earlier. Above, the sun was setting, painting the sky in glorious golds and reds and purples. A few stars were peeking out from deeper blue sections of the sky.

As they relaxed in the water, Raen closed her eyes again and felt muscles unknotting that she’d gotten so used to that she’d been ignoring them. Ever since waking up in Haven, she’d always been on the move. First to close the rift under the Breach then dealing with the Chantry and the formation of the Inquisition to finally closing the Breach and being attacked by Corypheus. Getting to Skyhold had been a test of endurance and some of the wounded had not made it. Even more wounded died the first few days they were in Skyhold.

When things finally calmed down and they settled into Skyhold, Raen was off again. Only this time, she was the Inquisitor and the titular head of the Inquisition. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about that; a Dalish elf mage leading one of the most powerful groups in Thedas? A group that could, and did, enact change and make decisions that would affect the whole world? Sometimes, she would pinch herself just to make sure she was really awake. Or look around for the person coming to tell her it was all a mistake and she wasn’t the Inquisitor any longer.

Really, it was a surprise that her whole body wasn’t one knotted muscle. It seemed like she barely made it back to Skyhold before something else was clamoring for her attention. A quick meal, a change of clothes, a repacking of provisions and there she went again with whichever of her companions was free themselves to go. It was exhausting and if she let herself stop to think about it, Raen was pretty sure she would freeze out of sheer disbelief.

“What are you thinking about so hard?” Cullen asked her. She felt his fingertip tracing the light pink lines of the vallaslin on her forehead. “You have your serious face on.”

“Everything,” Raen replied, lifting a hand and waving it around to gesture at the world. “Me, the Inquisition, everything. I still can’t believe what’s going on. Or that I’m the leader.”

“And a beautiful leader you are, too,” Cullen said, lifting the hand he still held and pressing a kiss to the back. He continued up to her wrist, turning her hand to press a kiss over her pulse. “You’ve not led us wrong yet. If it makes you feel better, you aren’t the only one making decisions. Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine have their hands in the Inquisition as much as you do. There’s also me. I will never leave your side, love.”

“Thank you,” Raen said, leaning up to capture Cullen’s lips. She kissed him softly, pouring her love and gratitude into the kiss. “It does help, knowing I’m not alone. I was alone too much in the clan. I never felt like I fit in much as I loved everyone. It just never felt like home.”

“I hope you’ve found a home in Skyhold and with the Inquisition,” Cullen said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

“You’re my home now,” Raen said, smiling. “Ever since we got together, when I think of home, I think of you.”

Cullen was speechless though his lips stretched wide in a pleased smile. He settled for squeezing the hand still in his grip and tucking Raen in against his side. It was the same for him. Though he’d spent years in places, some of which he’d rather forget, he hadn’t thought of any of them as home. Now, though, the sight of her face made him feel as if he didn’t belong anywhere else. They sat there until the moon was high in the sky and the light turned the water quicksilver.

“You know, as much fun as this is, I can think of another way to relax,” Raen said playfully, winking at Cullen.

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Cullen asked, playing along.

Instead of reply, Raen trailed her fingers up Cullen’s leg. She leaned up to kiss him again as her nails scraped up and over his hip. She continued with the motion, sliding her body up and over his until she was straddling his legs.

“Oh, that kind of relaxation,” Cullen laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. “I think I can get behind that.”

He pressed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He nibbled at the crook of her neck before biting over her pulse. When Raen gasped, Cullen laved his tongue over the bite. He continued down, licking over her collarbone and pressing a kiss to the top of her sternum. As Raen arched back, he kissed his way over her left breast to her nipple. Sucking it into his mouth, he rolled it over his tongue until her nipple was hard. Only then did he release it and kiss his way over to the other nipple to give it the same attention.

“I love when you do that,” Raen murmured, tangling her fingers in Cullen’s hair. “By any of the gods you care to name, you have a talented tongue.”

When Cullen nipped at her nipple in reply, Raen moaned and pulled his head up to kiss him again. She licked over his bottom lip until his mouth opened on a groan. Her tongue flicked in, teasing at first. But it wasn’t long before she was kissing him in earnest, plundering his mouth as if she couldn’t get enough of the taste of him. He was like a drug or the most delicious dessert she’d ever eaten. 

Because she was so intent on kissing him, Raen was surprised when Cullen suddenly picked her up, turned so that her back was to the wall of the spring, and dropped her down on the edge with her legs dangling in the water. She could only gasp and flail at his shoulders as he moved. He caught her hands, pressing a kiss to each of her palms before setting them on the ground at her sides.

Then he proceeded to prove just how talented his tongue was. Settling himself comfortably between her legs, Cullen kissed and nibbled his way up her thighs. When he reached the core of her, he paused for a moment to look up at her. Their eyes met, pupils blown wide with desire. Raen nodded and Cullen smiled at her.

Gently, he licked a long stripe up her core. Raen’s hips bucked beneath him and he put a hand on her belly to hold her in place. He licked and sucked at her core while moans, pleas, and his name fell from Raen’s lips. Her hands flew to his hair, clutching and holding him close. He drove her relentlessly, flicking his tongue over her or driving it deep inside her. He knew she was getting close when her body stiffened and her cries went still. He licked over her in the way he knew would drive her over the edge and she fell with a cry of his name.

He rode her orgasm with her, licking slower and softer while she shuddered. He enjoyed the taste of her, the feel of her, slick and warm beneath his tongue. When her body went pliant and her hands slack in his hair, Cullen sat back and gathered her into his arms. She pressed kisses to the sides of his throat, his cheeks, and finally his lips.

“I love you,” Raen sighed. She relaxed in his arms and tucked her head in the crook of his neck. “Truly, I do.”

“Hopefully for more than my talented tongue,” Cullen teased, nuzzling into her hair.

“It’s a big part, I’ll give you that,” Raen chuckled. She took a few moments to catch her breath, breathing in the scent of his skin. Clean sweat and the slightly sulfurous scent of the hot spring itself. “Now it’s my turn.”

Before Cullen could ask what she intended, Raen slid her hand down his chest. She teased at his stomach for a moment, tracing her nails in random shapes over his skin before reaching lower. When her fingers wrapped around him, he was hard and his skin was hot with more than just the heat of the water. A groan rumbled in Cullen’s throat when she started stroking up and down the length of him.

Leaning back a little, Raen watched Cullen’s face as she worked him. He’d closed his eyes when she first wrapped her fingers around him. Now, his mouth was slightly open and his breath was picking up. While he was silent now, she knew she’d have him screaming soon. She knew his body as well as he knew hers by now.

She leaned in again, pressing her nose to the side of his neck. As Cullen’s hips started to move with her hand, she nibbled at the side of his throat. A bite here, then a lick over the spot, then moving up a little higher to bite again. Soon, the side of Cullen’s throat was patterned with little red bites. Shifting her whole body closer, Raen pressed her breasts into Cullen’s chest and stroked faster over his length. Now, groans and pleas rumbled in Cullen’s throat. Moving back down to the first place she’d bitten, Raen started over again. She bit and sucked at each spot, making the red mark deeper and darker. Making him hers.

“Raen,” Cullen gasped when she bit particularly hard near the hinge of his jaw. “Please, I can’t last. I need to be inside you.”

“Yes,” Raen replied.

In one smooth motion, she leaned up and guided him inside her. She sank down and he sank into her to the hilt. They both groaned and took a moment to catch their breaths. Raen leaned her forehead against Cullen’s and wrapped her arms around his neck. This moment was her favorite, the first moment their bodies became one and he filled her. She tried to always take a moment to savor it.

Cullen was the first to move once they caught their breaths. His hips started slow, arcing up and pulling back nearly his whole length. Then he slid inside her again. Their pace was slow at first, loving, Raen meeting him thrust for thrust. Then she started nipping and licking at the other side of his neck. It set his skin on fire and Cullen moved faster, thrusting deep inside her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he guided her body to help her ride him. Their moans filled the small grotto, echoing off the walls of the spring. They drove each other higher and higher as Raen’s mouth roved over Cullen’s skin. Tension built in her body again as their hips moved together and soon, Raen couldn’t keep her mouth at Cullen’s neck. Her body bowed backwards, her eyes closed as she tipped her head back. 

Cullen leaned forward a little to take one of her proffered breasts into his mouth. He sucked hard at her nipple, teasing and flicking it with his tongue. His stomach tightened as his orgasm built. He held back, though, until she was there with him. They hovered on the edge, their bodies moving as one as they chased their orgasms. Then, Raen tangled her fingers in Cullen’s hair again and tugged hard. That sent him over the edge and he shouted her name as he came.

Raen orgasmed a moment later, a scream bursting from her throat. She rode out their orgasms, pulling Cullen deep inside her. Her body was shaking by the time she came down and she could feel Cullen trembling under her. They stopped moving, Raen tucking her head into the crook of his neck. For a few moments, they sat there panting hard.

When she thought she could speak again, Raen pressed a last kiss to the side of Cullen’s neck. She didn’t move yet, content to rest in his arms. They didn’t often have time to just be like this, especially in Skyhold. It never failed that when they had a moment to themselves, someone would come with something urgent for one or the other of them.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen swore when he caught his breath. “We definitely should have done this weeks ago.”

“Definitely,” Raen laughed. “And this won’t be the last time, either.”

“Oh no, not at all,” Cullen said, tightening his arms around her. “I already can’t wait for next time.”

“Commander Cullen! Inquisitor Lavellan!” a voice called. Raen recognized it as one of the scouts. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Never a moments’ peace,” Cullen sighed. But he didn’t let her go. Instead he raised his voice to reply, “Yes, we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Understood,” the voice called back. There was the sound of fading footsteps as the scout left.

They sat together for another minute or so, a little loathe to leave the warmth of the spring. It felt so good to sit here, warm and comfortable and still joined together. But it couldn’t last forever, much as they might wish it. At the same moment, they moved. Getting out of the spring, Raen toweled dry as quickly as she could and threw her clothes back on. Beside her, Cullen did the same thing though she enjoyed looking at him as he dressed. When they were finished, they kissed one last time. It was a promise, a promise of their love and a promise to come back. But for now, they had work to do.


End file.
